


Flower

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gavin can play guitar, just pure cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: Also posted to my tumblr, @ask-reed-detroit :)it's an ask blog, but i post drabbles too!This is one of the ones inspired by a single word someone sent in :)





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, @ask-reed-detroit :)  
> it's an ask blog, but i post drabbles too!  
> This is one of the ones inspired by a single word someone sent in :)

Gentle notes drifted in through the open window and Connor closed his eyes, pausing as he was washing the dishes. He had only found out that Gavin could play guitar a few weeks ago, when he’d stayed over at Connor’s house and brought his with him, despite them having been dating for months now. Along with finding this out, he now also knew Gavin could sing. However, he seemed very self-conscious about doing it in front of people - including Connor. A shame, really. He was very good. Connor finished his chore, placing the final plate on the draining board, and looked out the window. His garden was in full colour, it being the middle of summer. Connor loved gardening and loved to fill what space he had with the widest range of plants and flowers possible. He couldn’t actually see Gavin, but knew exactly where he was sitting. It was where he chose to sit most evenings he stayed round Connor’s - playing his guitar, drinking coffee, whatever he felt like doing - behind the flowerbed in the middle of the garden. It had a small tree in the centre and flowering bushes surrounding it, with colours ranging from the brightest yellow to the deepest red.

Connor exited the kitchen and approached the back door to the garden. He opened it, then an idea struck him as he neared Gavin. He walked to a nearby rose bush and picked one of the flowers, being careful to avoid the thorns. He snuck up to Gavin and brushed the petals over his neck. Gavin leant forward, cursing, clearly thinking it was a bug of some sort. Connor giggled, and Gavin turned, frowning.

“Fuck you, man,” he huffed, but Connor knew he was only joking. Connor offered him the rose, and Gavin took it, smiling with a pink hint to his cheeks.

“Thanks,” he said, looking at it for a while before setting it down beside him. He turned back to his guitar and Connor sat down with him on the ground.

Connor knew exactly why this spot was Gavin’s favourite. From their seat, the sunset was framed perfectly by the trees and the view was beautiful. Connor’s garden was quite large, and from here the bottom half of the garden was in full view. Sitting here was calming. With the soft notes floating away into the air and the gentle aroma of the surrounding flowers, it was easy to forget about all the troubles of the day as the sun dipped below the horizon.

“Y'know, I got it as a present,” Gavin spoke up, looking down at the guitar fondly.

“Ah, from who?” Connor questioned, looking at his partner. Gavin’s smile faltered slightly.

“I… Just an old friend,” he replied, avoiding looking back at the android. Connor frowned, his LED flickering for a moment. He could tell Gavin was clearly lying - why would he need to lie about something like this? He opened his mouth to ask, but then decided against it. Maybe it was personal. He faced back towards the horizon as Gavin returned to strumming the guitar soothingly. Eventually, the music stopped and a head dropped onto Connor’s shoulder. Connor smiled and looked down at Gavin. He was twirling the rose Connor gave to him between his fingers, hands resting in his lap. Connor planted a small kiss on top of his head, a faint blue blush spreading onto his cheeks as he rested his own head onto his partner’s. Calm, stress free moments like this were rarely able to be appreciated between the two. They would have to move sooner or later, but for now they would just enjoy each other’s company in silence, watching the sun go down together.


End file.
